Talk:Classes Formation/@comment-86.175.1.110-20111007142428/@comment-70.65.181.212-20111007184522
I'm sorry if it came out that way. It was like 4 or 5 AM and I'd been up all night so I'm surprised I formed proper sentences. When I mentioned the comment about sucking eggs, it was out of curiosity. As I said, I'd never encountered that one. It seemed similar to a saying I have heard so that's why I asked if it was a mixed metaphor or related to the grandmother and sucking eggs saying (which I'd also not heard). I should have directly asked what you meant by the saying in stead of suggesting what I thought it could have been and for that you have my apologies. Mentioning that you failed to read the other comment was wrong and should have been left out. I've been dealing with many recent contributions where the contributors did not check before they commented or made a change and it was really starting to frustrate me because it requires that I go and fix it or post the same information two or more times because they didn't take the time to read it the previous times it was posted. I wouldn't call it aggression, but it was definitely curt, hostile and unproductive. I agree that it has not place here and offer my apologies for this as well. To be fair, my not knowing the meaning of the saying you used (I thought you were telling me to suck eggs?) coupled with my previous comment already being in place when you suggested what actions I should take (which I already had as indicated by the comment) made me interpret the entire statement as though you were belittling me. In retrospect after a night's rest, I see that you obviously didn't mean it this way which is why I am saying that I an sorry. I don't treat every comment as stupid. I don't think you read every reply or change comment that I have ever made if you make that statement, but if you have, then I respect your right to your opinion, even though I never intended it that way. I apologize for being awkward and easily misunderstood in my communications, but please know that I am not unappreciative of the contributing spirit that I have seen in abundance here and that's why I always thank the contributors as I did in my reply to you as well. Any criticism I make is meant to be constructive either for myself or for others. By informing others that they should preview and verify their changes before they publish them (add spell-check to that too) is intended to make them better contributors by reducing the amount of errors. By noting that their answer was already in existence is meant to encourage that they look for their answers and check their facts before spending someone else's time to make them repeat existing information as this will also make them better contributors and more independently capable individuals. Thank you again for your willingness to contribute. I've never been very socially adept nor motivational and will likely die very alone and unloved, but that is really my problem and for the mistake of forming easily misinterpreted interactions that this has led me to, I am sincerely remorseful.